1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus of measuring a throughput of each of processes constituting a transaction processing system, and also to a method of doing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been suggested various apparatuses and methods of measuring a throughput of each of processes in a transaction processing system.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-151949 has suggested an apparatus of measuring a throughput, comprising first means for transmitting a start command only while a command transmitted from central processing unit is being carried out, in response to an instruction transmitted from the central processing unit, second means for generating clock pulses on receipt of said start command in a predetermined period of time, third means for counting said clock pulses generated from second means, and fourth means for displaying the result of count carried out by third means, as a processing time of the central processing unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-98037 has suggested a system for evaluating dynamic performance of a multi-task program, including (a) a plurality of transaction processors each of which is comprised of a task constituting a multi-task program, processes an input transaction, and activates a next transaction processor, (b) first means for generating input transactions at predetermined time intervals, (c) second means for having each one of the transaction processors carry out transaction processing in accordance with a transaction identifier of the input transaction generated by first means, (d) a transaction processing table storing therein the input transaction to be carried out by each one of the transaction processors, (e) a journal file storing journals of input transactions having been processed by said transaction processors, and (f) third means for retrieving the transaction processing table and the journal file to thereby transmit evaluation such as the number of input transactions not processed yet, and a period of time during which input transaction is processed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-315837 has suggested a transaction processing unit including a processing system to which a plurality of terminals are connected through lines, and which processes transaction received from the terminals, characterized by a load generator which generates pseud transaction similar to the transaction transmitted from each of the terminals, and inputs into the processing system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-244927 has suggested an apparatus for measuring a throughput, including at least one counter circuit electrically connected to an external terminal of a device to be measured, for measuring how a signal varies on the external terminal, a packet receiver monitoring packet data received by the device and introducing the packet data thereinto, and a processing unit for analyzing data received by the counter circuit and the packet receiver, and calculating a throughput of a data communication device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-128274 has suggested a method of grouping transaction, comprising the steps of extracting transaction data indicated with first job control language, from a journal file transmitted from an on-line processing system, and thereby making a transaction file storing data about operation of transaction, and extracting transaction indicated with second job control language in accordance with specific transaction, from the transaction file, and thereby grouping and collection the transaction in accordance with the specific transaction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-282283 has suggested a method of tracing on-line transaction in a computer which transaction is processed by at least one job task and includes multiplexing and decomposition during generation to termination of transaction. The method includes the steps of, when a transaction is requested for each of traces from the job task, outputting trace data including a time at which the request was made, an ID number of the requested job task, multiplexed transaction ID, a predetermined weigh coefficient assigned to each of multiplexed individual transaction Ids, and accumulating the data each time the transaction request is made.
The above-mentioned conventional apparatuses and methods of measuring a throughput of each processes constituting a transaction processing system are accompanied with the following problems.
For instance, the transaction system is comprised of a plurality of processes, and it is not possible to measure a throughput of each one of the processes. In other words, a throughput of each one of the processes was measured individually in atmosphere suitable for measuring each one of the processes. Hence, data was too insufficient to analyze the transaction system as a whole.
In addition, some of the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses have to be connected to an external terminal additionally provided with a device to be measured. Hence, it is unavoidable from the apparatus to become large in size.
In view of the above-mentioned problems in the conventional apparatuses and methods, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method both of which are capable of measuring a throughout in each one of processes.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system, each of the processes having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, the apparatus including (a) a counter counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor for each of the processes, and (b) a measurement unit measuring a first period of time during which each of the processes make the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing.
It is preferable that the transaction processing system is operable in a computer having UNIX operating system.
There is further provided an apparatus for measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system, each of the processes having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, the apparatus including (a) a counter counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor for each of the processes, (b) a measurement unit measuring a first period of time during which each of the processes make the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing, and (c) a data collector collecting both first data indicative of the number of transaction processing and second data indicative of the first period of time in each of the processes at predetermined time intervals.
It is preferable that the data collector calculates a throughout X of each of the processes in accordance with the following equation:
X=B/A
wherein A indicates the number of transaction processing, and B indicates the first period of time.
It is preferable that the data collector calculates a rate Y at which each of the processes makes the processor carry out transaction processing, in accordance with the following equation:
Y=C/D
wherein C indicates a difference between a K-th period of time in which the processor is operated and a (K+1)-th period of time in which the processor is operated, the K-th and (K+1)-th period of times being measured at a predetermined time interval, wherein K is an integer equal to or greater than one, and D indicates the predetermined time interval.
It is preferable that the data collector identifies a bottleneck process among the processes in accordance with the throughput X.
It is preferable that the data collector identifies a bottleneck process among the processes in accordance with the rate Y.
It is preferable that the apparatus further includes a recording medium, and that the data collector stores both the first data and the second data, the throughput X, the rate Y, the bottleneck process in the recording medium.
It is preferable that the data collector collects both the first data and the second data in each of the processes at both a starting point and a terminating point in a period of time during which a throughput of each of the processes is measured.
It is preferable that the period of time is variable.
It is preferable that the data collector deems data obtained when a K-th period of time has passed, as data to be obtained when a (K+1)-th period starts.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transaction processing system including (a) at least one process for having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, (b) a counter counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor, and (c) a measurement unit measuring a first period of time during which the process makes the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing.
There is further provided a transaction processing system including (a) at least one process for having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, (b) a counter counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor, (c) a measurement unit measuring a first period of time during which the process makes the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing, and (d) a data collector collecting both first data indicative of the number of transaction processing and second data indicative of the first period of time at predetermined time intervals.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system, each of the processes having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, the method including the steps of (a) counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor for each of the processes, and (b) measuring a first period of time during which each of the processes make the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing.
There is further provided a method of measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system, each of the processes having a processor carry out predetermined transaction processing, the method including the steps of (a) counting the number of transaction processing carried out by the processor for each of the processes, (b) measuring a first period of time during which each of the processes make the processor operate for carrying out transaction processing, and (c) collecting both first data indicative of the number of transaction processing and second data indicative of the first period of time in each of the processes at predetermined time intervals.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of calculating a throughout X of each of the processes in accordance with the following equation:
X=B/A
wherein A indicates the number of transaction processing, and B indicates the first period of time.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of a rate Y at which each of the processes makes the processor carry out transaction processing, in accordance with the following equation:
Y=C/D
wherein C indicates a difference between a K-th period of time in which the processor is operated and a (K+1)-th period of time in which the processor is operated, the K-th and (K+1)-th period of times being measured at a predetermined time interval, wherein K is an integer equal to or greater than one, and D indicates the predetermined time interval.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of identifying a bottleneck process among the processes in accordance with the throughput X.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of identifying a bottleneck process among the processes in accordance with the rate Y.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of storing both the first and second data.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of storing the throughput X.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of storing the rate Y.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of storing the bottleneck process.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of storing the bottleneck process.
It is preferable that the first and second data is collected in the step (c) in each of the processes at both a starting point and a terminating point in a period of time during which a throughput of each of the processes is measured.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of deeming data obtained when a K-th period of time has passed, as data to be obtained when a (K+1)-th period starts.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer, storing a program therein for causing a computer to act as the above-mentioned apparatus for measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system.
There is further provided a recording medium readable by a computer, storing a program therein for causing a computer to carry out the above-mentioned method of measuring a throughput in each of processes in a transaction processing system.
The above and other objects and advantageous features of the present invention will be made apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.